1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to apparatus and methods for advancing pieces of material and methods and apparatus for removing one sheet at a time from a stack of sheets of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The many existing proposals, techniques and apparatus for advancing pieces of material and/or for removing one sheet at a time from a stack of sheets of material, have still left an unsatisfied need for methods of this kind which are simple, inexpensively practised, and yet highly reliable, and a need for apparatus of this type which are relatively simple and inexpensive, but highly reliable in their operation.